There is a need to identify objects and people (“objects”) automatically. Automatically determining identity eliminates human error, makes the identification process faster, and allows direct interfacing with computing systems and related applications. The most common types of automatic identification in use today include barcodes, RFID labels, and magnetic cards. Automatic identification is used for applications such as identifying items in inventory or for checkout, providing entry into secured areas, logging into a computer system, facilitating rental car returns, positively identifying patients in hospitals, ensuring the proper medication is being delivered, and numerous other applications. Unfortunately the systems used today have many drawbacks and inadequacies. Conventional systems typically require the user to hold a reading device (such as a barcode scanner), or to hold an identification device (such as an ID card) thus tying up the user's hands. In addition, these systems only work when a barcode, RFID tag, or magnetic card is properly scanned. Most scanners only work a very short distance, require that the barcode, RFID tag, or magnetic card be correctly oriented to the reader, and frequently do not read correctly on the first scan, making them inadequate for many applications. Real time location systems (“RTLS”) can also provide automatic identity, but are large and complex systems that are expensive and difficult to install and maintain. In addition most location systems do not have the spatial or temporal accuracy required for most automatic identification applications.
The drawbacks and inadequacies of current systems create significant compromises in many applications. For example ID cards containing a barcode, magnetic strip, or RFID chip are commonly used to unlock a door for access to restricted areas. People desiring to enter the area must scan the card at a reader near the door. The person must retrieve the ID card from a pocket, wallet, or purse, and orient it correctly to the reader. If the card is not oriented correctly or not read properly by the reader, the person must repeat the operation. This process can be time consuming and frustrating to the user.
Similar ID card systems are used to authorize access to computer systems. Frequently these systems are used together with a password to provide positive user identification and access to the system. These systems have many of the same problems as entry access systems. People desiring to access the computer must scan the card at a reader. The person must retrieve the card from a pocket, wallet, or purse, and orient it correctly to the reader. If the card is not oriented correctly or not read properly by the reader, the person must repeat the operation. This process can be time consuming and frustrating to the user. Frequently the user will set the ID card down on the work surface next to the computer and forget to pick it up when they are finished with their task, which can lead to a lost card and/or a security risk. Another problem with these systems is that people frequently forget to logoff when they have completed their tasks and simply walk away from the computer. When this happens, an unauthorized person can then walk up to the computer and have unauthorized access. In an attempt to prevent this problem from occurring some computer systems automatically log a user off if there is isn't keyboard activity for some period of time. If the timeout period is too short then users get logged off inadvertently. A user may turn to talk briefly to a colleague and turn back to the computer only to find that they have been logged off. If the timeout period is too long and the user forgets to logoff then there is a period of venerability for unauthorized access.
The need for an improved computer authorization system is particularly evident in hospitals where mobile care providers access many different computer systems on a frequent basis and are faced with strict HIPPA rules for patient confidentiality. Hospitals can also benefit from other applications of automatic identification systems. Another example is positive patient identification. Clinical personnel need to positively identify patients prior to administering medication or performing procedures. Hospitals have tried to utilize barcodes and RFID tags located on patient's wrist bands for this purpose. This requires that the clinician use a reading device which means the clinician must be located next to the reading device, search for a portable device, or ensure that he has a portable reader on him at all times. This creates issues in spending time searching for a reader, or the hassle of carrying a reader. There is also the issue of limited battery life in portable readers, where even if the clinician has a device available it might not be usable due to a low battery. In addition it can be difficult to scan the barcode or RFID tag since it is located on the patient's wrist and can be in a variety of positions making it difficult to properly align the reader or even get the reader near the ID band.
A touch identification system could also enable new applications such as automatically determining whether personnel are complying with hand washing requirements. In many jobs, such as food-workers and hospital-workers, there are requirements for hand-washing to ensure public safety. Unfortunately these policies are frequently not followed. To ensure compliance it would be desirable to have a system that automatically determined that an employee activated the soap dispenser and logged the event.
Another application of a touch identification system is to monitor activities of daily living of the elderly. Many elderly desire to live independently rather than live with a relative or enter an assisted living facility. Unfortunately it can be risky for the elderly to live independently. Issues like chronic illness, medication errors, forgetfulness, depression, not eating well, and falling greatly complicate the situation. To assist the elderly in their desire to live independently, it would be desirable to have a system that automatically monitored activities of daily living that could detect issues in time for corrective action to be taken.
Technologies and products have been developed to provide communication of information through or on the body of a user, but these technologies and products have not been broadly adopted due to their significant drawbacks and inadequacies. Many of these technologies and products require very specific placement of devices on the body of the user and/or require multiple contact points—some including ground connections—making them impractical to use. Most of these technologies and products do not address the issue of communication signals inadvertently radiating or coupling from the devices or the user, which could result in signals being wrongly communicated creating security issues with the system. There is also the issue of unreliable performance due to users having different body characteristics such as body mass and skin impedance and environmental issues causing variable stray coupling of the user to objects in the environment.